Through the Eyes of a Puppet
by NarutoKyubi
Summary: No it isn't Cloud I'm saying that right now its about Sephiroth and I worked really hard to do this story so if no one reviews then i'm gonna remove it Aeris/Sephiroth Cloud/Tifa
1. I Once Was Great

I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this I guess I thought there were a lot of Sephiroth fans out there so I thought I try this It's the story told in Sephiroth's point of view and it goes on in his view a little afterward too and it starts at the beginning and I don't mean in Midgar I mean where it all began. I hope you people like it if you don't and do not review then Sephiroth dies (I really have no trouble killing him really I use to kill him for kicks in the game ^_^) I will make him seem amazing and everyone will probably say poor Sephy and stuff like that not that I care well I hope you like it ^_^ this is going to be really long chapters by the way so I hope you have the patience I'm going all out on this one sry if I make Zack look like an idiot I'm trying to do this on memory and I don't really thing anyone cares about Zack anyway if someone does sry ^_^; thought  
  
Chapter 1: I Once Was Great  
  
I remember who I was. How could I forget. I was Sephiroth the Great the general who led millions to victory with my power and cunning in the Midgar- Wutai war fighting along side people who I trusted with my life. It's kind of ironic how the same men I worked with ended up killing me in the end or should I say saving me?!  
  
Cid Highwind and Cloud Strife. Who would have thought that two rookies would be able to defeat the great Sephiroth. The one who made shinra what it was today.  
  
I also remember the stuff that no one knows but me and a select few.  
  
Yes my childhood days if you could call them that. The day I was born my mother dying from it being injected with needles that felt like acid was burning on my skin.  
  
How my body gained muscles, and my hair grew losing it color, and my eyes turned to a bright green the brightness hurting my eyes whenever I tried to look myself in the mirror not that I could after all the pain I've caused to so many.  
  
This was all a side affect of the cells that mad scientist. Hojo had injected inside me in his twisted dream of perfection. I remember how I only had two friends Professor Gast and the president if you can call being such a worthy investment to a man friendship. How I was teased, beaten even. My first kill with my masamune everything.  
  
I remember how it all began . . . in Nibelheim.  
  
I continued my thoughts as I sat in the truck waiting to arrive at Nibelheim I was there on a recon mission with two low class MPs and a first class SOLDIER named Zack.  
  
His sword was something to marvel. It was large and sharp. I was surprised though nothing like my masamune and not even close to as powerful the Buster sword he had was far better then what I had received in my first mission.  
  
I guess they are trying to get as close to perfection with their weapons as they can but without experience it's nothing I thought to myself I shifted my gaze from the hyper new SOLDIER to the MPs.  
  
The first ones named escaped me he seemed to be writing in a gold plated journal  
  
must have been a gift was all I thought and nothing more I didn't care for such petty things.  
  
Zack was now talking to the driver.  
  
Probably talking about his success as a member of SOLDIER I thought to myself.  
  
Then my eyes gazed upon the second MP who looked a little car sick. I couldn't really blame him I felt a little sick myself.  
  
"You know if your sick you should take off your helmet"  
  
"Yeah your right I guess"  
  
I saw the man take of his helmet taking Zack's advise.  
  
The man had blue eyes and spiky blond hair he looked a lot like Zack in some ways. I remembered him from the SOLDIER program.  
  
His name was I believe Cloud.  
  
He took a breath of air then fiddled around with his rifle with extreme care and skill like myself he had a serious look on his face I remembered his last day of SOLDIER training.  
  
"You are pathetic Strife get up"  
  
I mocked Cloud as he tried to get back up no matter how much abuse I put on him he didn't quit I had to give him that.  
  
He got back up and slammed into me knocking me off balance. I grinned that was the first time anyone had actually caused me pain in battle for a long time. I swept his leg and he didn't get up for a moment I continued to antagonize him.  
  
"Ha what's wrong Strife did I hurt you? Get up and fight unless you want to go home like the coward you are"  
  
I don't know how but I struck a serious nerve and he charged toward me. He tackled me driving me into the wall and started a flurry of punches on my gut.  
  
Though I was quick he still had caught me by surprise with his sudden out burst as I tried my best to absorb each blow to the best of my ability. But he kept on punching away eventually I heard I crack I guess one of my ribs had broken. But after killing so many at war you can't really tell they all sound the same.  
  
I looked down as two SOLDIERs restrained Cloud and dragged him away from me. Before I fell to the ground the pain finally rising up I noticed blood but it was not my own I looked to see Cloud once more to notice his knuckles were bleeding.  
  
He was expelled from the program soon afterwards  
  
Such a waste I thought to myself  
  
he had such potential strength, speed, cunning he could have become as great as me. If only he had kept his temper  
  
I kept my thoughts to myself and closed my eyes.  
  
A few moments later the truck jerked to a stop waking me up. I began to look around Nibelheim was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"What's the hold up driver?"  
  
I asked. The driver didn't reply.  
  
I was growing impatient with the sudden silence and spoke again in a serious tone.  
  
"Driver report why did we stop?!"  
  
The Driver managed to turn his head to me his eyes were wide with fear.  
  
"Umm. . . s. . .s. . .ir. . .drag. . .on" he finally managed to drag the words out of his mouth. I looked out the window.  
  
It was big maybe 13 to 14 feet high and very big I sighed it was raining my cloak was going to get wet.  
  
"I'll take care of it Zack come with me I might need you"  
  
The truth was I could have easily killed this dragon alone. It looked fairly weak in my standards but Zack needed experience and what better way to start.  
  
We got out of the car I handed an ice and bolt materia to Cloud and told him to use them if things got bad he nodded and replied.  
  
"I doubt I will"  
  
I walked out Zack following behind our boots sinking into the mud and the rain flattening my bangs pushing them into my eyes. Zack attacked first he barely left a scratch on the dragon and the dragon knocked him out in one shot  
  
So much for experience I thought and cast life on him.  
  
I then rushed forward masamune in hand and slashed at its throat cutting its head off in a neat diagonal line like I was cutting a string with scissors. I casually walk back into the van Zack following close behind once more and we continued on to Nibelheim.  
  
Shortly after we arrived. The town was disserted all the doors were locked until I stepped in then some came out some even celebrated a bit but other then that not many people came to greet us.  
  
I saw a girl run toward us she looked young maybe 16 but it didn't stop her from gaining natural attributes I grinned at the thought.  
  
Cloud immediately put his helmet on as the girl game. The girl looked at us sighed and left.  
  
That was strange oh yeah I forgot Cloud was born and raised here. I guess he's ashamed. I'll drop that subject for him  
  
My concentration was broken by Zack's voice again. "Hey Cloud was that Tifa why did you hide from her."  
  
I sighed no experience in battle or life  
  
I laughed silently at Zack's stupidity and decided to interrupt before Zack drove Cloud nuts.  
  
Though Tifa is a nice name Clouds pretty lucky  
  
I look at him and began to speak Zack remained quiet.  
  
"So this is your first time coming back to your hometown in a while?"  
  
Cloud nodded and I continued I could tell he wasn't going to speak, but that was like Cloud.  
  
He always surprised me.  
  
"Sephiroth where are you from?"  
  
Cloud asked me I thought about it and said it bluntly  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Cloud spoke a bit then asked me another question.  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
My parents ha don't make me laugh  
  
"my parents that's a joke. My mother died when I was very young as for my father."  
  
I couldn't even finish the question before I started laughing uncontrollably  
  
my father who would that be Hojo?  
  
I started to laugh harder thinking of being related to that idiot.  
  
Maybe he's lived in a coffin for the past 30 yrs (^_^)  
  
I stopped laughing after a moment and explained our mission again.  
  
"Remember our mission is to stop the source of monsters that have been infesting this town. According to intelligence they are coming for the Mt. Nibel reactor we won't leave until tomorrow I need to organize our guide through the mountains"  
  
I turned to Cloud  
  
"You may visit your friends and family if you like then come to the inn.  
  
After saying that I walked to one of the houses where I was meant to meet the guide's father. I bumped into someone on my way but he gave little trouble. He said his name was Zangan and although he hated shinra, he wouldn't stand in our way. Then he just babbled on about the prized student of the martial arts who lived in this town I then saw the house I was directed to and walked inside.  
  
"Mr. Lockheart?"  
  
I saw a muscular man walk toward me he was strong but not nearly as strong as me and was a little shorter. He remained silent and shook my hand  
  
"Hello general"  
  
"I just came to make sure our arrangements are in order?"  
  
The man nodded and replied  
  
"Yes my daughter will be there at noon tomorrow."  
  
"Good then I will see her there until then good day." With that I left and continued into the inn.  
  
I walked inside Cloud was in the lobby waiting so we went upstairs. Zack was asleep I could tell by his snoring. Cloud sat in bead taking off his helmet; I had directed the other MP to guard the town for the night. After everything was settled I walked to the window and watched the sun set the scenery was beautiful. You rarely got to see this in Midgar either the reactors or plates were in the way not that I hadn't been here before.  
  
After a while it got dark so I went to bed but didn't sleep long. I woke up to see a singe of gold pass by I could easily recognize it as cloud with my mako eyes. He went out side and sat on the well he took off his helmet and looked up.  
  
For a while he just sat there looking at the sky. Eventually I followed him out he didn't seem to notice me until I spoke.  
  
"The stars are really something"  
  
He turned his head and saw me he nodded and continued to look up. I continued to speak  
  
"you know a great man once told me that if one looked up to the stars they only did it for two reasons."  
  
"And what would those reasons be?"  
  
Cloud asked me not taking his gaze of those stars as he spoke.  
  
"Either they are searching for a dream or a lost memory"  
  
"This man you speak of who was it?"  
  
"His name was professor Gast."  
  
"He was partially right"  
  
"Really how so?" I asked  
  
"I'll never forget the memory I was given under these stars at this very well."  
  
I sighed knowing exactly what he was talking about I had experienced it once it.  
  
"You must really care about her don't you?"  
  
Cloud looked down at me from the well  
  
"who"  
  
"that Tifa girl who was here when we arrived"  
  
Cloud avoided my eyes as he did I saw his cheeks turn slightly crimson.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
I laughed harshly at Cloud for his embarrassment.  
  
"Cloud you're a really bad liar"  
  
Cloud finally gave in and opened up.  
  
"is it really that obvious?"  
  
"To tell you the truth no. You are a really bad liar, but you hide your feelings well. When we get back to midgar, I'm putting you in the Turks it's a job that would well suit your qualities."  
  
"I'm flattered but no thanks"  
  
I laughed and he immediately got back on the Tifa subject.  
  
"so if it was so hard to tell how did you know?"  
  
"Lets just say you learn more through life than war and battle.  
  
And with that I walked inside.  
  
But not before telling him one last thing.  
  
"Cloud in this job you learn to take nothing for granted. I suggest you wise up before it's too late."  
  
And with that I left Cloud to his thoughts and went to sleep.  
  
I was the first one to wake up the next morning everyone followed shortly after. We waited for about ten minutes until our guide showed up.  
  
Good now maybe Cloud can gain some courage all I have to do is wait for the right moment.  
  
I thought although that was my intention I still acted coldly toward her. S  
  
he wore a red vest with a light white shirt under it high boots and a hat and of course pants. ^_^  
  
"Your our guide great"  
  
The girl frowned at me and started to talk  
  
"Hey I know these mountains better than anyone else lets go."  
  
With that we headed toward the mountains but not before being stooped by Tifa's father  
  
"Wait can I get a picture without the two MPs"  
  
Zack agreed happily I turned and saw Cloud shake his head in disgust  
  
I guess Mr. Lockheart and Cloud don't like each other  
  
With that thought tossed aside I walked to the left of Tifa Zack to the right I felt bad for Cloud but there was nothing I could do. After the picture we set off.  
  
Mt. Nibel consisted of tons of caves and winding paths we continued along the paths our guide taking u every which way  
  
"I hope you know where you're going"  
  
I said as I walked on an unsteady bridge Tifa turned and said  
  
"Trust me"  
  
Right after she finished those words the bridge snapped from underneath us causing all of us to fall.  
  
I got up a little while after I check for any broken bones I was fine I called out  
  
"Everyone ok?"  
  
I saw Cloud and Tifa get up followed by Zack. Zack and Cloud nodded and Tifa spoke  
  
"We're ok but I think you lost someone" I noticed and spoke.  
  
"I hate to sound cold but we can't look for him right now  
  
he knew the risks forget him I thought and we continued on.  
  
Tifa was a good guide a have to admit. Even from falling from the bridge she seemed to know her way as she directed us through the caves to the reactor, we had some trouble but the monsters were no match for my fire 3 all combo they died and we continued on until we ran into a mako fountain of course only I knew what it was.  
  
Tifa and Zack were amazed by it.  
  
Cloud didn't seem to care.  
  
"Wow what is that"  
  
Tifa and Zack seemed to talk in unison. I took a deep breath getting ready for my long tutorial knowing they wouldn't understand anything unless I broke it down for them.  
  
"It's a mako fountain you guys are lucky it very rare to see mako in this state I've only seen it a few times."  
  
Surprisingly Tifa seemed to understand Zack didn't have a clue.  
  
"What's a mako fountain?"  
  
How did he make SOLDIER?  
  
I wondered this as I continued to break it down a little frustrated that a civilian knew more then a SOLDIER.  
  
"As you know mako is a source of energy from the planet. It enters three stages the liquid stage, which everyone has seen. The crystallized stage which is rare and the complete crystallized stage that is when the materia is formed this is the stage before that. Materia is the stuff that gives us the power of the earth"  
  
"you mean like magic?" Zack asked me I started to laugh,  
  
"What's so funny?" Zack asked,  
  
"It's beautiful Cloud would have liked it"  
  
Tifa said before leaving. I sighed and looked at Cloud as we continued on.  
  
After maybe an hour we reached the reactor. Since we were missing an MP now was the perfect time to put my plan into work.  
  
I stopped Tifa from continuing in.  
  
"This area is off limits Shinra personnel only Zack come in with me you"  
  
I pointed to Cloud who finally realized what I was doing.  
  
"Guard Tifa and make sure she doesn't get in."  
  
Cloud nodded as me and Zack continued inside.  
  
Smoke was being released everywhere as we went inside. We continued into the main chamber we noticed a line of capsules filled with mako a walked up to one and immediately backed up in disgust. Suddenly, I suffered a horrible headache as if someone was trying to pry open my mind and skull I could tell where it was coming from but there was nothing I could do it seemed to come from the chamber marked Jenova. Zack's voice snapped me back to reality the headache escaping me.  
  
"So what do you think that the problem is?" he asked I knew what the problem was I explained it ignoring the throbbing in my head.  
  
"Look in this tank"  
  
Zack took a look and fell back  
  
"What the hell is that!?!?!" he yelled.  
  
I explained to the best of my ability.  
  
"You know how in SOLDIER you showered in mako?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"well this is what happens when a person is exposed to high levels of mako higher than you."  
  
"What you mean those were people!?!?"  
  
"Yes people mutated from the high levels of mako"  
  
After I finished the explanation then I told Zack what to do and the problem was solved.  
  
But after Zack fixed the problem the headache I had received earlier came back more powerful than it had been in full force and a realization came to my thoughts that scared me beyond reason.  
  
"No"  
  
I took a step back  
  
"Was I. . . Was I made this way as well!? I knew I was different but I didn't think I was a freak. WHAT AM I"  
  
Tears formed in my eyes as I took my masamune and sliced away at one of the capsules. I turned seeing a monster fall out of a capsule  
  
"NO I AM NOT LIKE YOU I AM HUMAN!!!"  
  
I sliced of the monster's head in spite and turned to see Zack his eyes filled with fear  
  
I truly am a monster  
  
"NO I AM HUMAN!!!"  
  
With that I ran out of Mt. Nibel passing Cloud and Tifa who had done nothing. Cloud soon followed me along with Zack. I needed answers and there was only one place I was going to get them.  
  
The old shinra mansion laboratory.  
  
I ran to the upper stairs to a room where the wall resided. I pushed in the wall and ran down the spiral staircase. I ran through to the library and locked myself in here was where I would find my answers.  
  
In the records of the Cetra and the Jenova Project.  
  
I read for days learning more and more about the Cetra how they died how evil Jenova truly was. How I was born from here. It all made sense. Jenova my. . .mother was using the cells in my body to take control of me and there was nothing I could do to stop it.  
  
After a few more days I read every record but it didn't help she won in the end.  
  
One last headache came causing horrible pain to my mind.  
  
I lost all emotion from the pain I had to face the cold truth.  
  
The pain had brought me to the brink of insanity and there was nothing I could do.  
  
With my mind in such a weak and fragile state Jenova had won. She could now have her way with me.  
  
My mind had been fully corrupted. I was now here servant all I cared about know was to please her my sanity and logic only a whisper.  
  
I finally stood up the pain gone to see Zack standing at the doorway.  
  
"Sephiroth are you alright I hear you yell."  
  
I laughed chaotically Jenova had full control over everything even my words  
  
"Hahaha I'm better then alright I see clearly now. Tell me Zack do you know of the race called the Cetra?"  
  
Zack shook his head  
  
"The Cetra were a powerful race that ran this earth a long time ago. But a terrible disaster struck that almost killed all of them. The ones that continued their ways were the ones who died and the ones that had lost their powers and became us humans."  
  
"But Sephiroth"  
  
"Shut up miserable human I am beyond them I am the one chosen to rule this planet now out of my way. I'm going to see my mother."  
  
With that I pushed Zack out of the way and left the mansion.  
  
I ran into a man who started to speak.  
  
"Sephiroth. I wanted to thank you for all you he-"  
  
The man never got to finish before I sliced him in half. The people saw this and ran for their lives but it was in vain.  
  
I cast fire 3 on all the houses killing whoever was inside.  
  
Cloud tried to stop me and I used what little sanity I had left to not kill him, but knock him unconscious.  
  
After killing everyone I saw my body started to head toward the reactor but my mind said otherwise.  
  
No how could you make me do that  
  
Jenova entered my thoughts  
  
They were pitiful humans they deserved to die  
  
No they didn't they had done nothing wrong it's you who deserves to die  
  
Hahaha soon you will all die and I will be god  
  
I was stopped again by Mr. Lockheart  
  
"SEPHIROTH HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!"  
  
He had a gun in his hand and fired at me I dodged it and impaled his chest with my sword and watched him fall.  
  
I dropped my sword and continued on. I walked up the stairs trying to resist Jenova's will with all my strength but to no avail then I heard another voice.  
  
It was Tifa she had the masamune in her hands ready to kill me I wish she had.  
  
"How could you do that to papa and the townspeople?!"  
  
With that she tried to strike but Jenova had different plans my hand grabbed the sword against my will and I slashed vertically at her chest.  
  
NOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Shut up worm what do you care if she dies you've killed before  
  
Shut up you evil bitch killing soldiers in war and innocent people are 2 different things  
  
Do you really believe that I think you enjoy killing. Now come my body is waiting.  
  
Another headache hit my head and I could feel the cells burning my body as it moved toward the twisted figure that was Jenova.  
  
"Sephiroth how could you"  
  
I turned it was Zack his buster sword was in hand. Jenova talked for me again now that I was near her body her hold on me was stronger then ever. I went on about the Cetra again Jenova using me to say how the human race was stealing the planet from mother  
  
Ha that's a laugh when you're the one who killed them  
  
Shut up  
  
The pain seared through my head once more.  
  
After I was done Zack charged toward me I easily disposed of him.  
  
Why can't I just die I refuse to live like this  
  
Look around you Sephiroth. You don't have a ugh I felt shearing pain go through my back then I heard his voice.  
  
"Mom.Tifa..my town..GIVE IT BACK!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It was Cloud.  
  
He had taken Zack's buster sword and trusted it into me.  
  
I fell to the ground. I wanted to thank him so badly but Jenova still had control as Cloud left she had me sever her hideous head from her body and had me walk out.  
  
I walked out to hear Cloud trail me.  
  
"Sephiroth!"  
  
Jenova had had enough she took control of my battered body to thrust my sword into Cloud.  
  
NO CLOUD!. . . . YOU MONSTER  
  
Hahaha how am I the monster when you are the one who killed him  
  
I started to cry tears formed in my eyes of the realization of all the innocent people I had killed today then I cursed myself for my weaknesses.  
  
Please just let me die  
  
As if he heard my thoughts Cloud awoke and used the last of his strength to lift the masamune and throw me into the mako pits on the side of the reactor.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Jenova cried in my death. I also cried but not in sorrow, but in joy.  
  
Thank you Cloud people will think you had killed me. They might also think I would hate you. But the truth is, you saved me. I'm sorry for what I took from you, and for my weakness please forgive me  
  
Those were my final thoughts as I fell into the pool of mako my sword at hand dying like a warrior something I had not been that day.  
  
I once was great but know I am a cold-blooded murderer who was shown mercy and allowed to die.  
  
Man that was hard my head hurts. Oh well. That was my first chapter I tried really hard so plz review If not I'm not gonna bother to continue the story so Sephiroth's dead right? Wrong after all we all now what happened next the next one will be in midgar 5 years after at the start of the game so enjoy ^_^ 


	2. I Saw My Love Again Through the Eyes of ...

I don't own ff7 squaresoft does.  
  
Ok chapter 2 I liked the reviews thx keep em coming. Sephiroth sees Aeris again and goes through this flashback that never existed in the game. Ok on with the fic. And I gave little bits and pieces of the promise and president Shinra's speech cause I don't remember it all and I don't think that anyone cares anyway also italics are Cloud's thoughts.  
  
Chapter 2: I Saw My Love Again Through the Eyes of Another  
  
I don't know how long I spent in the lifestream maybe 4 five years. My body seemed to refuse to let me merge with it and die I guess the Jenova cell wouldn't allow it. Though I seemed weak and frail floating in the life stream gave me incredible power. I could now fly, use incredible magical energy, and even create another physical being of myself to see the world I could even sense others like me and see through their eyes.  
  
While I floated around I felt a sharp pain in my head. I sensed another being with the same burden I had suffered all my life the same mako enhancements and the same cells but his wavelength seemed different somehow like he was one person trapped in another. I wondered over this for over 3 years since I had sensed it wondering who could possibly have these same attributes this curse of Jenova. After the 5th year I finally got to see a form in a mirror through the man's eyes. My eyes widened as I finally realized who eyes it was I stared through. The man had glowing blue eyes he was wearing a purple jumpsuit and had golden spiky hair.  
  
"Cloud. . . no it can't be how did he. . . Hojo must have done this when I impaled him.  
  
The memory of my sword impaling Cloud and using his last breath to slam me into the hard wall was coming back flooding my thoughts.  
  
"Why Hojo. . . why does he need to suffer as well!"  
  
My body seemed to heat up as rage went through my body followed by the headache the always haunted me.  
  
Hmm so he is now a part of me as well he could prove quite useful Jenova pounded these thoughts in my head  
  
No leave him out of this!  
  
Don't worry my son all will be part of me soon enough  
  
SHUT UP!!!! I am not your son!!  
  
I managed to drive her out of my thoughts for the moment I knew at that moment all was hopeless I only had one option.  
  
I forced all my energy and the energy of the lifestream to hold Jenova at bay I could not kill myself doing this but I was able to do something else the thing I feared. I managed to seal my body away in an encasement of condensed mako and was drifted into the northern crater when Jenova had landed and my other physical being locked away in the 1st mako reactor of Shinra.  
  
Know Cloud can live peacefully and not suffer the same way I had I thought to my self now immortal and suspended in mako all I could do was watch Cloud live a peaceful life nothing would make me happier. Little did I know how wrong I was.  
  
And so I watched through Cloud. I watched him meet up with Tifa again, I watched him join up with a group of rebels as a mercenary, I heard his lies of him joining SOLDIER and quitting I saw the look of worry in Tifa's eyes as she heard this and I saw him get in the train to Shinra's mako reactor.  
  
I saw it all.  
  
Cloud jumped off the train and cut through two Shinra guards with ease. I saw him continue through the path that led to a mako reactor. I met a man known as Barret.  
  
I saw them fight and I had to say they were good Cloud lived to the title I had given him.  
  
But one thing puzzled me above all else.  
  
Why did Cloud think that he was in SOLDIER and why did he become a mercenary? How did he gain Zack's Buster Sword?  
  
I turned my attention from Cloud and decided to search deep in his mind for the answers to his questions.  
  
I feel bad about this but I must know I thought to myself and searched deep into the pit of Clouds consciousness looking for answers but they seemed to be nowhere the only memory I could find was Tifa morning over her father.  
  
"Sephiroth did this to you didn't he? Sephiroth, SOLDIER, Mako Reactors, Shinra I HATE THEM ALL"  
  
Pangs of guilt filled me as I saw the memory  
  
This. . .this is how Tifa suffered another sin I must atone for in death (gee who does that remind you of ^_^)  
  
I must have triggered something because Cloud saw the same memory in real life.  
  
I gave up and continued to watch through Cloud it will take a huge amount of time to release his hidden memories but I guess they will appear when the time is right  
  
I continued to watch Cloud getting ready to set the bomb I looked around and fear struck me.  
  
I saw the number on the reactor. One.  
  
I panicked no if he blows up that reactor my other physical form will be released and he can still be controlled by Jenova  
  
I immediately use all my strength to send a message through Cloud's brain. Cloud seemed to rise up in the air as I sent my brief message.  
  
Watch out this isn't just a reactor!!! was all I could send and it wasn't enough to stop him.  
  
Cloud set the bomb and ran.  
  
Damn he has no idea what he's done I cursed myself for my weakness trying to figure out what damage had been done by this action.  
  
The explosion will stop Jenova for maybe a few days a week tops maybe I can think of a plan by then  
  
My attention was completely focused on how to stop Jenova not even paying attention to Tifa or the promise through it finally proved my suspicions o whether they truly did love each other or not.  
  
"so you forgot then"  
  
I could never forget  
  
"No I remember it was getting late I though you would never come"  
  
But you did come  
  
"Promise me that whenever Im in a bind that you'll come and save me I'd like to experience that at least once.  
  
I would protect you from anything I love you Tifa  
  
"I didn't become famous I can't keep the promise"  
  
Damn Cloud you are dumb you did keep you promise and swallow your damn pride and tell her you love her trust me if you don't you will regret it I felt like I was watching a soap opera I never remembered Cloud to be this stupid.  
  
I continued on trying to predict what Jenova would do.  
  
If she takes over my body she will probably go to Shinra HQ to get here body I can sense it is there and it would be the most logical place to bring it. . .  
  
My thoughts were broken as I looked through Cloud to see a man walk by I recognized him immediately by his tacky suit and rounded body.  
  
President Shinra  
  
"Sorry if I can't remember your name but it's hard to remember out of the thousands of SOLDIER unless you're another Sephiroth."  
  
yeah if someone went crazy and killed innocent people I think they would be remembered  
  
He said some other stuff I didn't care for but then again I never did care for President Shinra's speeches anyway.  
  
With that he took off by helicopter and sent one of his pathetic robots to kill Cloud and the others.  
  
The battle lasted about 30 seconds (it did for me ^_^) and the ground collapsed under Cloud.  
  
I saw Cloud hold on and Tifa crying more than when her father died.  
  
Finally after the moron says some stuff he falls to his death  
  
Even when he's gonna die he's too afraid to tell her how he feels he better survive.  
  
I managed to use the Mako in his body to decrease his falling speed and he crashed into a church then all went black.  
  
I woke him up by using memories. "Come on get up I remember the days when you could get off with just scraped knees"  
  
Who. . . who are you?  
  
"Are you alright" Cloud opened his eyes giving me vision of the girl of my dreams the only one I ever loved.  
  
My heart pounded in my chest even after all these years my love for her had only gotten stronger I thought she had died I mourned for her again and again if all the guilt and bloodstained hand formed around me it still wouldn't beat the hatred I felt for myself for letting her almost die.  
  
"Come on you freak get up" A boy pulled the silver hair of a 7 year old boy the boy cried in pain as he was beaten.  
  
"Leave him alone!" I was save by a 6-year-old girl in a pink dress that seemed to some how scared the boy off.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Umm yeah"  
  
"Why was he bullying you around?"  
  
"Because of my stupid hair I hate it no matter how many times I cut it, it won't go away!!!!"  
  
"I like it" the girl replied in a happy voice and hugged the boy. "There there it's ok"  
  
The boy hugged the girl and felt happy as if actually hugging his mother "umm what's your name"  
  
"Aeris you?"  
  
"Sephiroth"  
  
"Nice name"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You want to play"  
  
"Sure" and with that the two new friends set off"  
  
Sephiroth snapped back to reality as he saw Cloud and Aeris escaping from the Turks.  
  
This time I won't fail I will protect her at all costs  
  
Well that was a lot shorter and It kinda sucked in my opinion but I was kinda trying just to give you an idea of how I put Aeris and Sephiroth together next chapter will be much longer and revolve basically around Aeris and Sephiroth and their Childhood. In my story Aeris is about 9 when her mother dies and there is more Aeris/Sephiroth on the way after I get it to make sense I'll match Cloud and Tifa but if no one reviews they all die. My head hurts writing this is much harder then I thought lol. 


	3. My Broken Memories

I don't own the characters of FF7 but I wish I did.  
  
Ok chapter 3 I thought my second chapter sucked. So I'm gonna try to get this one to work better. Also I found out my italics don't work sry if I confused anyone last chapter so now are Cloud's thoughts this will be based on Sephiroth and Aeris teenage yrs and a bunch of other flash backs. After Gast, before Ifalna's death and a bit after plus Don's mansion when Cloud dresses up ^_^. (Oh yeah one more thing PLZ REVIEW OR EVERYONE DIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Only Sephiroth thoughts in this one. ****= Flashback and flash forward and is a conversation Sephiroth didn't hear by the way does anyone know exactly how old Sephiroth is because I have no clue I also forgot what how many materia slots he had sry but if you care then you need serious help. oh yeah I gave President Shinra a name ^_^ and it isn't Rufus and I'm gonna focus on the masamune too but just for this chapter.  
  
"My name is Cloud. Me? I do a bit of everything."  
  
I heard Cloud say these words to Aeris, but they were but a whisper. I didn't care for anything in that moment.  
  
Not Jenova, not my physical being that had been released, not even of my horrible past.  
  
I found my angel again nothing else mattered.  
  
How is she still alive I thought she . . .who cares! She is alive that is all that matters  
  
My mind trailed elsewhere, away from Cloud's escapades with a woman who called herself Aeris mother.  
  
I guess Ifalna didn't make it. How many years has it been?  
  
I began to trail back to 3 years after the day I had met Aeris.  
  
****  
  
We had both lived in Midgar as prisoners in a way her more then me physically. But emotionally I was bound her.  
  
For I had nowhere else to go.  
  
So we remained in Shinra HQ. Neither of us knew just quite how we got there, just that we were transferred there where we were very young.  
  
Me by myself, and Aeris with her mother. I envied her we were stuck in this horrible place.  
  
But at least she had a mother.  
  
"Hi Sephy"  
  
God I despise that nickname but when she says it, it doesn't seem so bad.  
  
I turned my head hearing Aeris's voice.  
  
"Hi"  
  
We had played for hours when we met and became great friends fast. And remained friends for a long time. We were exact opposites but I guess what they say is true  
  
Opposites attract.  
  
Life seemed good my testing was over with Hojo and the pain I felt every night from the needles piercing my skin seemed to diminish.  
  
That was until she spoke.  
  
"Umm Sephy . . . I wanted to tell you something"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have to go"  
  
My heart stopped for a moment hearing those words. The pain I had felt the past year was nothing compared to what I was feeling at that minute.  
  
I was losing my only friend.  
  
"Oh" was the only word I could force out.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow I'm being moved to the 67th floor with my mother. Hojo wants me for some reason. I won't be back for a while."  
  
Again a simple "oh" passed my lips.  
  
She spoke once more with tears in her eyes I wanted to show them too.  
  
I just couldn't  
  
"Goodbye Sephy"  
  
****  
  
She left that day. I didn't see her for another 5 years. I had heard she had escaped giving me a little hope then she was recaptured at age 16.  
  
I was 18 I had fought in the Midgar Wutai War for 6 long years and it had finally ended I won't go into it though I cannot bare to.  
  
I'll never forget that day I was now the renounced General Sephiroth it was also the day I received my masamune.  
  
****  
  
I casually walked to the president's office after being a war hero from age 12 I could do nothing less. I was respected, admired, everyone love me, wanted to be like me.  
  
I wonder how I became so weak?  
  
I had no idea what the President wanted just that he had asked for me. I opened the doors to see his fat hairy face. Of course even I was too afraid to tell him he needed to go on a diet.  
  
After all who could even stand up to such a powerful man.  
  
"Sephiroth! Hahaha, I mean General Sephiroth how is my warrior today?"  
  
"Fine" I replied coolly  
  
"Good good" he said and took one of his expensive cigars out to smoke it. He took a puff and started his laugh again.  
  
"Hahaha, listen Sephy boy"  
  
I clinched my teeth. I hated it when he called me Sephy only one person had the right to call me that.  
  
"I have I little something for you. Hojo!"  
  
My fist tightened at that name. I hated that man but for once he didn't bother me. After I saw what he had made for me that is.  
  
He talked in his annoying voice.  
  
"My boy, say hello to the break through of scientific weaponry. The Masamune."  
  
My eyes widened as I saw him take a huge weapon out of a golden sheath. It was about 6 feet maybe longer. I was so astonished by it that I barely paid attention to Hojo's explanation. Still staring as the weapon almost drooling.  
  
"Masamune is the Cetran word for weapon. This weapon has been customized to your exact body weight and height so only you can wield it with ease. Anyone else will have serious trouble for they won't be counter balanced, as you will."  
  
God just give me the damn sword already! I don't need your damn explanations I thought to my self but he just kept going.  
  
I lost my concentration after looking at the sword again.  
  
"It has been forged with mako and the worlds strongest steel so not only is it powerful physically but also magically. It can negate the effects of cure magic on your opponents. And it had amazing range and power."  
  
Big deal it kicks ass were the only thoughts that crossed my mind for a while, cause I started drooling again.  
  
"Also it will recognize your DNA once you touch it and come when summoned. The handle is made of the finest leather. Its mako syndicated technology will increase the power of the blade with every new kill you use it for and is the ultimate sword in terms of maneuverability. It has 8 connected materia slots and the growth is double so any materia you use should level quickly. It is truly the perfect weapon."  
  
I was speechless. I couldn't think of anything I just sat there still drooling over the sword.  
  
The president spoke again finally waking me from the little world I was in.  
  
"Hahaha, judging by the look on your face I see that you like it. It's yours to keep now go on. Train of whatever it is you will want to do with it."  
  
I eagerly grabbed the sword and felt its leather. It was so light it barley felt like it was in my hand. The Sword started to glow a blue light and the light made a quick lap around my body.  
  
Just as quickly as it came it was gone.  
  
"Scan Complete"  
  
"Subject: Sephiroth"  
  
"Age: 18"  
  
"Sex: Male"  
  
"Hair color: Silver"  
  
"Eye color: Mako Enhanced Green"  
  
"Weight: 189 pounds"  
  
"Height: 6 feet 2 inches"  
  
"Experience In Battle: Advanced"  
  
". . . . . .ANALYSIS COMPLETE."  
  
I stood there in shock the sword had just given a full status report on me. I was taken out of my surprised state by more of Hojo's bragging.  
  
"Did I forget to mention that the sword scans any target telling you their weaknesses? Also it will telepathically send the data to your brain. Hahaha? I'm such a genius!"  
  
"Yeah whatever this sword kicks ass. Can I go now"  
  
I turned to look at Hojo he looked really pissed off. I couldn't help but laugh slightly. As I started to leave the president spoke once more directing my attention.  
  
"Wait don't you want your sheath?"  
  
I turned around once more to face President Maxwell Shinra  
  
"No thanks I don't think I will need it. This sword, will never leave my hand. I'm going to the slums to try it out. I'll be back later don't contact me"  
  
I took my leave of President Shinra and Hojo bumping into a man falling back.  
  
"Ow! uh g-general Sephiroth I'm so-rry"  
  
I didn't feel like yelling at, him so I just sent him off.  
  
"It's ok. Go continue your business"  
  
"Thank you sir"  
  
The man ran off it seemed he had something important to tell the President though I didn't hear the conversation.  
  
  
  
"Um. . . Hojo sir"  
  
"What is it"  
  
"Well about the half cetra girl"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well she sort of umm."  
  
"She sort of what!?"  
  
The man said the next words very fast unfortunately Hojo heard them  
  
"She escaped into the slums"  
  
"WHAT?!?! YOU MORON!!! GET HER BACK NOW!!!!"  
  
"Y-y-yes sir I'll get a few SOLDIERs on it right away"  
  
"WELL WHY ARE YOU STILL?!?!?!? HERE GO AND MAKE SURE THEY CAPTURE HER ALIVE!!!! IF SHE DIES YOU DIE!!!!!!!"  
  
With that the man ran off faster then a gold chocobo.  
  
  
  
"Dammit I hate the slums why did I chose to come here?"  
  
I continued to walk until I bumped into a girl in a hood and we both fell down  
  
"Ow" I rubbed my side.  
  
What is with me today and bumping into people  
  
"I'm sorry sir I didn't see you"  
  
I stared at the girl for a moment I couldn't make out her face because of a hood she was wearing but her voice sounded so familiar.  
  
"Umm yeah sure no problem"  
  
With that I continued past.  
  
Who was she?  
  
I continued my thoughts as I walked around. One particular thought running through my head.  
  
She seemed so familiar.  
  
A while later, I found myself going in circles. I hadn't found anything to kill with my new weapon.  
  
I decided to turn back taking a short cut past sector 6 climbing some wire for the exercise and then I saw her.  
  
The same girl from before being harassed by a bunch of SOLDIERs.  
  
"Please let me go!!"  
  
"Not a chance Hojo is waiting for you"  
  
"No! you can't make me go back there! I'll never go back-"  
  
One man punched her in the stomach before she could finish her sentence. The force of the blow caused her hood to fall off. The girl fell to her knees in pain her braided hair falling behind her. She faced the floor struggling for breath.  
  
I couldn't stand anymore though I could kill in cold blood in war, I just couldn't stand to see a girl get hurt.  
  
I guess you could call me chivalrous for that.  
  
"Stand down men!"  
  
The men took their gaze off of the girl and stupidly charged at me. I laughed and firmly place the masamune in my hand and swung horizontally it wasn't a hard fight I killed two in one swing the others ran for their lives finally realizing who I was. The masamune giving full data on the pathetic excuse of a battle.  
  
"Scan complete."  
  
"Target: SOLDIER 3rd class"  
  
"Attack: Average"  
  
"Endurance: Normal"  
  
"Health: 100-200 hit points"  
  
"Magical Energy (MP): 25"  
  
"Materia: none"  
  
"Weapon: gun"  
  
As I killed off the last SOLDIER the blood seemed to absorb into the blade.  
  
"ATTACK RAISED BY 5%."  
  
I lowered my sword and ran up to the girl.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
I lifted the girl up and finally saw her face I dropped the masamune in shock.  
  
The girl looked up at me tears in her beautiful green eyes. Her hair blowing in the draft of the slums.  
  
"Aeris?"  
  
Aeris looked at me for a moment then fell to my arms crying a gently hugged her just as she had for me.  
  
"It's ok Aeris. I'm here. What happened to you?"  
  
I saw Aeris stand up again she placed her hand on her chest and took a deep breath. She looked more beautiful then ever.  
  
"I was taken to Hojo. He started to experiment on me taking samples of my blood and hitting me when I spoke.  
  
She more she spoke, the more she cried  
  
"It was endless pain. He said he would stop once I told him of the promise land but I knew nothing."  
  
Her tears fell even faster. I had never seen her so sad. It infuriated me to no end.  
  
"He called me a lying bitch every time I told him I didn't know and smacked me. I managed to escape with my mother but we were recaptured thanks to my mother I managed to escape once more into the slums, but then those SOLDIERs caught up to me and they were going to force me back"  
  
More tears fell from her eyes more then I had ever seen.  
  
"They told me you had died in battle"  
  
I wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead she calmed down a bit.  
  
"Aeris come with me back to Shinra HQ. I promise Hojo will bother you no more."  
  
Aeris slowly nodded I could tell she was a little insecure about the idea but she whispered into my ear and followed.  
  
"I know I can trust you Sephy"  
  
Those words seemed to anger me more than anything I was determined to fix this and no one was going to tell me other wise.  
  
Hojo will pay for this  
  
As we continued to the train station to get to Shinra HQ, I couldn't stop staring at Aeris. She was so beautiful he hair was still braided but much longer she had a ribbon in her hair and a dull materia orb. That interested me the least.  
  
Unfortunately, Aeris noticed this.  
  
"What are you staring at me for"  
  
I immediately looked down my face red with embarrassment  
  
"Umm well. . ." Make up an excuse! Hurry! "it's just you are so beautiful and. . . " You idiot why did you have to be so blunt girls don't like that"  
  
It was Aeris turn to turn red  
  
"Umm thank you."  
  
She immediately looked up back to her perky self  
  
"You know if men were more blunt, then we'd go out with them a lot more"  
  
I hit my self in the head with my palm  
  
I forgot one thing. Men know ABSOLUTELY NOTHING about women! *sigh* well it's worth a try.  
  
I said my next lines as fast as I could  
  
"Aeris do you want to go out with me when this is fixed up?"  
  
Aeris stopped in her tracks and turned. She smiled at me and nodded then continued on a little perkier then she had been.  
  
Thank you god! I was incredibly relieved. Even though I had said it very fast I had sweated enough.  
  
We finally made it to Shinra HQ after a long and enjoyable ride and conversation of what we were going to do that night for our date.  
  
I immediately changed from happy to furious in a few moments.  
  
Hojo you bastard  
  
"Aeris come with me we are going to see President Shinra"  
  
We stormed up the main stair and into the elevator. The ride was only about 2 minutes to the top floor with my clearance and we made our way into the president's office Hojo was still with him his face filled with joy as he saw Aeris hiding behind my cape.  
  
"Ah my specimen has returned"  
  
I planned on keeping my cool but the voice of that madman and calling Aeris a specimen like she wasn't human pushed me passed my limits very easily.  
  
"HOJO!!!!!!!! SHE IS NOT YOUR SPECIMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" my shouting surprised everyone. Aeris along with everyone else took a step back.  
  
"What damn right do you think you have!?!?!?! Experimenting on other people?!?!?!"  
  
"But Sephiroth it was merely for her own good-"  
  
"DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT!?! AERIS TOLD ME ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TO HER!!!!"  
  
"Oh she did, did she? Well she will just have to be disciplined" He walked toward her causing me to lose all calm and sense as she clenched my cape in fear. I put my masamune to his chest in incredible fury. The length of the sword giving us incredible distance.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!!!!"  
  
Hojo looked furious but he and I both knew he had no chance of winning this argument.  
  
I held the cards for a change.  
  
The president walked into the room shortly after.  
  
"Sephy boy? Hojo? What is the matter?"  
  
My anger turned toward President Shinra.  
  
But I wasn't as furious at him as I was at Hojo.  
  
"President did you authorize this. . . madman to take custody of Aeris?"  
  
"MADMAN WHY YOU LITTLE-"  
  
"SHUT UP HOJO I HAVE NOT GIVEN YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK"  
  
I pressed my sword harder against his chest. Any harder and it would pierce through.  
  
"Maxwell answer the question"  
  
President Shinra frowned.  
  
He knew it was serious when I called his first name.  
  
"Yes he was merely interrogating her to find the promise land for the good of the company"  
  
"You allowed him to insult her, chain her up, take samples of her blood, and beat her as well?"  
  
I was growing calm again I knew President Shinra was a businessman but not a monster. Surely he had no idea.  
  
He didn't disappoint.  
  
"What did you say!?" Are you telling me Hojo did these things to this Aeris?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell me who is this Aeris?"  
  
I stepped to the side revealing a trembling Aeris, who had hidden behind the sanctity of my cloak.  
  
"Oh Sephy is this that girl. . . that girl you told me about?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I see. Hojo come here now!"  
  
"Ye-yes sir."  
  
I laughed looking at Hojo's face.  
  
It's Ok Sephy. You and your friend may go now I will take care of this.  
  
"Thank you sir" I smiled and took Aeris to the entrance of the building.  
  
"There now relax everything is going to be ok now Aeris"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Now about that date"  
  
****  
  
I finally snapped out of my dream and back into reality. I had already missed a lot I had no clue what was going on. I looked through Clouds eyes to see what was happening.  
  
I saw that I was in some sort of room. I looked to the right and saw Tifa dressed in a dress she looked very stunning. Cloud then turned to his right and I saw Aeris she had a beautiful dress on which revealed a lot. I started to drool more then I had when I received the masamune.  
  
I may have been cold blooded but I was still human.  
  
My happiness suddenly turned to disgust as I saw an incredibly large man with blond hair and glasses wearing nothing but a robe and a small thong. I wanted to puke really badly.  
  
I think I almost did.  
  
The large man walked back and forth  
  
"now who shall it be that I will make lucky tonight?"  
  
He's not gonna. . .  
  
I definitely threw up after that thought.  
  
"This one?" he looked at Tifa and shook his head he then walked to Aeris  
  
"or this one"  
  
You sure as hell better not!!!!!! I screamed not that he could hear me anyway.  
  
"Nope"  
  
Relief washed over me.  
  
The man then turned to Cloud who avoided eye contact  
  
"I've made my choice"  
  
A drum roll suddenly came from nowhere  
  
"I pick. . ." he looked at Cloud "This beauty"  
  
What did he mean by that is he gay or something  
  
I then got a glimpse of a mirror Cloud was looking in and I saw it.  
  
Cloud was wearing a purple dress, make up, and a blond wig with a tiara.  
  
I tried my best to hide in my laughter not that anyone could hear. But it didn't help. I started to laugh harder then I ever had in my life.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLOUD IS DRESSED LIKE A GIRL!!!!!!"  
  
I couldn't help it I laughed as he walked into the room with the fat man. Who immediately took off his clothes. I immediately stopped laughing and started to vomit again.  
  
After about 5 minutes of me throwing up and the fat man bouncing, Tifa and Aeris came in.  
  
First they asked the man what Shinra was planning. Then they threatened to destroy something. I was pretty sure what too. I had a felling they would do it too I guess he did as well.  
  
"OK!!!! I'll tell you Heidegger from Shinra hired me to find the whereabouts of a rebel group called AVALANCE. We found them in sector 7."  
  
I never thought president Shinra would do something so drastic hiring a moron like this and who's Heidegger?  
  
"Shinra plans on making the plate crush sector 7 to destroy the rebel group I'm just glad that it's not here in sector 6."  
  
Why would the President do that anyway? I don't think he would do that just to get rid of Cloud and the others he must have something else in mind.  
  
"Come on guys we have to hurry"  
  
"Wait why do you think a guy like me would tell you all this?"  
  
"Because you think you win?" was Aeris answer  
  
"Because you have no life?" was Tifa's  
  
"Because you are a gutless worm" Was Clouds (I forgot the choices so don't be mad it's hard to remember)  
  
"Correct" he looked at Aeris and pulled a lever opening a trap door under the three as they fell into the sewers below all went black.  
  
So what you think I'm not done yet not much action but there will be a bit more and more Flashbacks but only if I get reviews or I'll quit! Also for those Aeris/Zack fans (if any) I just want to say this is BEFORE Zack. Zack is still in his hometown so don't but me about that detail I know it all to well. 


	4. Author's Note

I won't be updating for a while cause I got mid-terms all week sorry I promise after the evil tests of Satin that I will update ALL my stories and add my newest one thank you and sorry to any one out there who actually like my work ^_^ 


End file.
